Longing
by angelevergreen
Summary: For 5 years, for every October 13th, he will always meet with her, hoping one day she'll remember him and be together once more.


**Just doing something out of boredom. This is my first fanfiction so be nice please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would had made Naruto to be more like his father not only looks but also attitude and I wouldn't have killed Neji.**

**Enjoy!**

**p.s. leave some notes or stuff like that. Happy reading! **

* * *

><p>Naruto look around himself, it was the time of the year again, he knew the place by heart. He hated it and the same time loves it, this is the only place he would meet up the person who is precious to him. 5 years this had started, 5 years he lost her, 5 years he goes on with the pain alone, 5 years they rob him of her. Now, he's 13 the promise date is almost near.<p>

The clock strike 12, Naruto stood up from his bed and went to the hokage monument, carefully concealing his chakra so no ninja will be alerted. He can feel it, everyone comfortable in their sleep not minding anything at all.

Reaching the top head of the monument, closing his eyes, he began doing a series of hand seal.

"Jigen Jutsu: Ichijigen," a small smoke surrounded Naruto, opening his eyes, instead of his 13 years old body, it shrink down to his 8 years old body. His surrounding glows and started to dye in lavender, a glowing white line can be seen in the middle of the street, as if dividing something, the line runs as far as the boy could see. He began walking in the line, in the right side is the plain street while on the right were booths for the festival.

Despite being parallel to each other, both have different outlook in life. On the left, lights started to turn on the homes. People then started to get out of their homes. All of them bows seeing him as one old woman walked towards him.

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Naruto-sama." The old woman bowed to him.

"Arigato Biwako-obaa-chan," the boy nods his head.

"She's coming! She's coming!" a child excitedly exclaimed. They all turn, to where the child came from.

After a few minutes, a girl who looks like 8 years old in a white dress with blonde flowing hair walks upon the line Naruto is walking. It could be noted that the girl looks exactly like Naruto but feminine.

Biwako bowed to Naruto and walks back away from the two. The girl was smiling angelically, not noticing the people around her, humming a soft tone as she walks.

She then noticed Naruto ahead of her, she tilts her head and wonder who is the boy, he seems familiar but can't remember how she knew him.

"Um, konbanwa." The girl greeted Naruto.

"...Konbanwa." Naruto greeted back with a small smile.

"Who are you? Are you here for obaa-chan?"

"Somehow,"

"Are you new in Konoha? I never see you around before. Why are you outside your home this night? Where is your mama and papa? Are you lost? I can help you on your way if you want. I know all the street here in Konoha. Ah, before I forgot, my name is Uzumaki Naruko, future Hokage!" the girl grin to Naruto. Naruto can only chuckle at the girl.

Thinking that Naruto was insulting her, the girl pouted and glared cutely at Naruto.

"You don't believe me, don't you?"

"That's not-"

"Well, just wait and see. I'll be the best of the best in Konoha and then I'll show you, I'll become the Hokage, dattebayo!"

Seeing the fiery look on the girl, Naruto decided not to comment anymore.

"Ah, are you here for the festival?" the girl suddenly asked Naruto.

"Ie,"

"Then, you are really lost?"

"Why are you so sure that I am lost? Maybe I was just strolling around. It is a nice evening, is it not?"

Naruko thought about the mysterious boy's reasoning, folding her arms and then as if thinking, she then reject the idea. Somehow in her gut feeling, she felt that it was not that simple.

"Ie, I know that you are lost. I don't know why but I feel that you are lost."

Wanting to humour the girl, Naruto smiled.

"And why do you think so?"

"Because when I look into your eyes, you seem to be lost and my guts tells me that you are lost and my guts are never wrong. I mean, I always use it whenever I play with those nii-chan wearing mask who gives me lots and lots of candies to get more candies from them by cards. "

Naruto was silent about Naruko's reasoning.

"Naruto-sama," Biwako called to the boy.

Looking at the old woman, Naruto nod his head subtle so Naruko won't notice.

"It's getting late already, I need to go home now and I believe you are going somewhere?"

Naruko nod her head albeit confused.

"Then I won't hinder you anymore." Stepping aside so Naruko can walk pass him but to his surprise Naruko didn't move, instead she was staring confused all of a sudden, "is there something wrong?"

Naruko shook her head no, "I don't know but I know I have to go somewhere but I don't know where." She said softly, she then turn her head to Naruto as if pleading to him to give her some answer, "do you know where I am going?"

Naruto was not surprise about this, she has been asking him the same questions for the past 5 years, he badly wants to tell her the answer but he can't, not if he wants to throw away all the hard work they both have done for 5 years.

If her having to repeat the cycle over and over again is her punishment in performing **that** justu, then his would be to be able to continue but be reminded over and over again, be the only one to remember what happened that night and see the longing of the people to be with their love ones.

"You will know when you get there Naru-chan,"

"What do you-"

Before Naruko can finish the sentence Naruto already vanished out of thin air. Naruko blinked her eyes in confusion,

"Ara? What was I doing just now?" she thought in confusion, "oh well." She turned around and continued her journey completely oblivious on what just transcribe.

Naruto was standing at the same spot that he and Naruko was just talking a while ago. The white line disappeared and everything was back to normal—for what the other's would see, but for Naruto he saw the spirit who died in Kyuubi attack walking towards their former homes and went to see their family. He saw Sarutobi Biwako walk pass him going to the hokage tower.

Jii-jii must be working late at night again. That's the only reason why Biwako-obaa-chan would head there instead of the Sarutobi Clan.

Walking silently back to his apartment, Naruto can hear the spirit of those who died cooing over their love ones, excited to see how they change over the years.

October 13th is the night where the spirit of the dead visits their love ones. It was the only night they can go and be with them, touch them and prepare something nice for them. When the clock strikes 1, everything will go back to normal and the spirits would return to their rightful dimension.

If anyone was awake by that night, they would hear a sweet girl humming and be reunited once more with their love once. Too bad, they decided to sleep on their hated day of the year.

* * *

><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Jigen Jutsu: Ichijigen = Dimension Jutsu: First Dimension**

**Tanjoubi omedetou = Happy Birthday**

**Arigato = Thank you**

**Konbanwa = Good evening.**


End file.
